A Flight To Remember
by Chief
Summary: Sienna young and adventurous gets more than she expected when meeting someone new.


**Being toying with this story idea. Been 16 years since my last story attempt, thought I tray again.**

 **WARNING THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT - SPELLING AND GRAMMER NEED CHECKING**

Far above the forest in the sky was a young woman flying. She was on her way to a near by town to make some enquires to see if anyone was in need of an adventurer, for a price of course.

Off into the distance she saw what would seem to be the main road leading into the centre of town. Not everyone was used to seeing someone descend from the sky, not with out wings at least. Knowing this the young woman glided down to a secluded clearing close to the road. She gently made touch down and causally walked to the road. From here she would walk the rest of the way…

After several minutes the young woman found herself in a large bustling market place. Elves, dwarves, humans and all manner of beings were going about there business. It was quite a vibrant community and the young woman was confident she would find someone to hire her.

The young woman had spent more time looking at all the various stalls and what they had to offer than finding work, but some of the stall owners had kindly told her the centre of the market was where people were offering the type of work she was after. She noticed she was soon at what was the centre of the market and in the middle was a large ornate fountain. Stood off to one side the young woman noticed a tall elf elder and by his side a beautiful elf woman. The young woman looked at her for a moment and her mind began drifting. She shook head slightly, took a breath and walked over to the 2 elves.

"Hi, my name is Sienna" Sienna spoke confidently with a pleasant smile on her face. The elder looked at her for moment then glanced over at the elf woman. "What can we do for you young lady?" he said in quite a friendly, but dignified manner. "Some of the market traders said I might find work here. I specialise in adventuring, but I'm open to various work if the price is right" Sienna wasn't really in it for the money, but she wasn't about to work for free. A girl's got to eat after all.

The elf woman began to talk her voice was elegant with a hint of authority "We've been searching for a relic that was once held in the Moon Temple on the edge of town. We believe it to be located on Whale Island, it floats miles up in the sky. I'm considered to be one of the swiftest flyers, but I have failed to ascend such a distance." The elf woman looked at Sienna with a slight smile. She was certain that this overly confidant young woman, would get the message and find employment elsewhere.

Sienna was intrigued by the elf woman claiming to be a good flyer. She knew elves transformed into birds to fly and she hadn't raced anyone in awhile. Her competitive streak was coming to the surface "Ok, I take it" she beamed. "Pardon, you do understand where it is!" the elf woman was quite taken back. "How about this, if you can beat me in a race I'll do it for free. If whoever I beat you you'll pay me and give me a kiss" Sienna stood with her arms cross waiting for a reply. The elf elder was stunned and just looked at the two women as the stared at each other for a moment.

Slowly the elf woman spoke "A kiss…"

"Just a peck on the cheek, you know for good luck." Sienna had hope for a proper kiss, but she wasn't going to push it. The elf woman give Sienna a quick look up and down "I accept" she said firmly. Sienna put out her hand and the two women shook. "Follow me and know just the spot." The elf woman started walking as she talked over her shoulder.

After walking for about a mile outside of town the two elves and Sienna came to grassy out crop on the edge of a cliff. The elder point out into the sky "The rules are simple, fly to the small floating island. The first one there is the winner" he said in firm and clear voice.

"Agreed" Sienna replied.

"Agreed" The elf woman replied.

"Yimirie, Sienna you will both go on my mark" The elder was feeling quite excited he hadn't officiated a race in a long time.

Yimirie, mmh that such a nice name Sienna thought to herself. She looked at her, Yimirie was in her stance ready to transform into her flying form. Yimirie looked over at Sienna, she was curious as to how this human woman was going to fly. She had only ever see humans fly on creatures like gryphons.

The elder began…

"On your marks."

Sienna could feel her heart pounding with anticipation.

"Get set."

Yimirie glanced over at Sienna, she could tell she was quite serious now.

With a mighty roar the elder yelled "GO".

There was an almighty gust of wind. The wind had taken Yimirie by surprise, but she quickly recovered and transformed and was of. Yimirie was about a quarter of the way when she noticed off in the distance Sienna jumping up and down on the island. Her head sank and rather than complete the race she turned around and went back to where the elder was standing. She transformed back and the elder could tell she looked totally deflated.

"Come on Yimirie, she beat you fairly. Be gracious in defeat" The elder was firm believer in being honourable win or lose.

"I know" Yimirie said calmly, she wasn't going to let it get her down.

Sienna slowly came in for a landing and floated down. She walked over and lent forward putting her cheek out. It's just peck on the check no big deal, Yimirie told herself. She closed her eyes and lent in to kiss Sienna on the cheek. Sienna noticed Yimirie closed her eyes, she seized her chance and turned her head to face her

Yimirie's lips met Sienna's.


End file.
